


Proces

by Szarrukin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarrukin/pseuds/Szarrukin





	Proces

Ostatnie ziarenka piasku opadly bezszelestnie na dno kilkumetrowej klepsydry, ktora natychmiast wykonala zwrot o sto osiemdziesiat stopni i zaczela odmierzac czas od nowa. Rozpoczal sie nowy dzien, dwudziesty czwarty sierpnia 6846 roku od Umagicznienia. Albo, pomyslala stojaca na podescie starsza kobieta, dwa tysiace czwartego roku, jak wola Anglicy. Zabawne, ze przy calej swej niecheci do swiata niemagicznego tak uparcie trzymali sie ich kalendarza. Usmiechajac sie do swoich mysli, kobieta musnela dlonia kosciany amulet na szyi i spojrzala na setke zgromadzonych przed nia magow i magin.

\- Ja, Qinnuq Asiajuk, Sixam Qeja Pierwszego Ludu oraz przewodniczaca... och na litosc Sedny - przerwala podirytowana, widzac konsternacje na twarzy zebranych. - Naprawde nikt nie pomyslal aby rzucic Urok Poligloty przed rozpoczeciem? A moze nagle nauczyliscie sie mowy Pierwszego Ludu? [i]Babelos![/i] - krzyknela zaskakujaco silnym jak na swoj wiek glosem. Z czubka jej rozdzki wystrzelila setka srebrnych nici, ktore blyskawicznie pomknely ku uszom zgromadzonych. Nie bylo to przyjemne uczucie - czesc z nich wzdrygnela sie wyraznie - jednak staruszke niewiele to obchodzilo. Poswiecila siedemdziesiat lat na stworzenie Uroku Poligloty i nastepne trzydziesci na upowszechnienie go na miedzynarodowych spotkaniach. Dzieki niemu zamiast polegac na tlumaczach lub magicznych artefaktach, rozmowcy rozumieli sie nawzajem niezaleznie od jezyka z jakiego korzystali.  
\- A wiec jeszcze raz. Ja, Qinnuq Asiajuk, Sixam Qeja Pierwszego Ludu oraz przewodniczaca Magicznych Narodow Zjednoczonych, uwazam trzy tysiace szescset czterdzieste osme posiedzenie Magicznych Narodow Zjednoczonych za otwarte. Pragne przypomniec, ze uzywanie czarow podczas obrad Magicznych Narodow Zjednoczonych bez wyraznej zgody przewodniczacej jest zakazane na mocy rezolucji 2543, a jej naruszenie powoduje calkowite i nieodwracalne usuniecie z grona Magicznych Narodow Zjednoczonych.   
Setka przywodcow najwazniejszych spolecznosci magicznych rozgladala sie po sali z nieklamanym podziwem. Gospodarzem posiedzenia po raz szosty z rzedu zostala Magiczna Republika Sentinelska, ojczyzna niekwestionowanych arcymistrzow w dziedzinie urokow zwodzacych. Jako jedyni uczynili nienanoszalnym caly archipelag skladajacy sie z niemalze setki wysepek; widoczna dla swiata niemagicznego pozostala tylko jedna z nich, bedaca swego rodzaju polem doswiadczalnym dla coraz to nowych zaklec maskujacych. Nawet ostatnia wpadka, gdy wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobienstwu pewnemu niemagicznemu podroznikowi o misjonarskich zapedach udalo sie ominac wszystkie zabezpieczenia tylko po to, aby zostac pozartym przez wiwerne, nie naruszyla renomy sentinelskich czarodziejow.   
\- Ciesze sie, ze pomimo niepokojow w swiecie osob niemagicznych udalo nam sie spotkac w niemalze nienaruszonym stanie - rozpoczela, kladac minimalny nacisk na slowo "niemalze". - Jednak to wlasnie od wspomnianych niepokojow pragnelabym rozpoczac. Tak, ministrze Shacklebolt?  
\- Pani przewodniczaca, szanowni koledzy i kolezanki - angielski minister magii sklonil sie nisko. - Jak wiemy, pierwszym punktem programu jest zweryfikowanie poglosek o magicznej interwencji w mugolskiej wojnie...  
Reszte wypowiedzi zagluszyly okrzyki oburzenia ze strony czesci zgromadzonych. Chociaz slowo "mugol" od kilkudziesieciu lat bylo uznawane za obrazliwe i dyskryminujace, Anglicy uparcie odmawiali uzywania amerykanskiego slowa "niemag"  
\- Ministrze Shacklebolt! - donosny glos przewodniczacej uciszyl halas - Prosze powstrzymac sie od magistowskich okreslen albo zostanie pozbawiony pan prawa do zabierania glosu.  
\- Prosze o wybaczenie, pani przewodniczaca - dzwieczny, niski glos Kingsleya Shacklebolta byl pelen skruchy. - A wiec, pierwszym punktem jest ustalenie czy plotki, jakoby w trwajacej obecnie niemagicznej wojnie miedzy panstwami znanymi jako Iran i Izrael doszlo do magicznej interwencji ze strony zainteresowanych magicznych spolecznosci, maja oparcie w faktach. Jednakze nie widze na sali ani Baala szem Towa ani zadnego z Tysiaca Magow. Czy oskarzeni nie maja prawa do obrony?  
\- Tematem naszego zgromadzenia nigdy nie byla weryfikacja poglosek, ministrze Shacklebolt - odparla Qinnuq. - Zarowno Baal szem Tow jak i Rada Tysiaca Magow zignorowali ustalenia Konwencji Babilonskiej i jawnie ingerowali w polityke niemagiczna i jest to fakt niepodlegajacy watpliwosci, nie pogloska.  
\- Pani przewodniczaca, nawet dzisiaj... - zaczal Shacklebolt, jednak przerwal mu niewielki czarodziej w turbanie  
\- Chyba sobie zartujesz, Shacklebolt! - wrzasnal rozwscieczony - Ifrity w Tel Awiwie! Dybuki w Teheranie! A co z Jerozolima? Wyslalem tam czterystu dwudziestu amnezjatorow ze zmieniaczami czasu, pracuja osiemdziesiat szesc godzin na dobe, zeby tylko zamaskowac fakt ze cale miasto w jakis sposob zniknelo z powierzchni ziemi! Jak smiesz... - urwal na widok miny przewodniczacej.  
\- Ministrze Asioka, szanowni panstwo - zaczela powoli - nie jestesmy na meczu quidditcha, lecz na zebraniu Magicznych Narodow Zjednoczonych. Nastepna osoba ktora naruszy porzadek obrad zostanie z nich wykluczona. Czy wyrazam sie jasno?  
Milczenie bylo wystarczajaca odpowiedzia.  
\- Znakomicie. Ministrze Shacklebolt, jak juz wspomnialam, punkt pierwszy nie dotyczy potwierdzenia prawdziwosci doniesien o interwencji. Dotyczy on natomiast ogloszeniu wyroku, ktory zapadl na oskarzonych. Niech bedzie oficjalnie zapisane - na dzwiek tych slow ksiega znajdujaca sie na podescie otworzyla sie z hukiem, a na jej stronach zaczely pojawiac sie slowa - ze przywodca izraelskiej spolecznosci magicznej, Uriel ben Awraham, znany pod swoim oficjalnym tytulem jako Baal szem Tow, jak rowniez przywodcy iranskiej spolecznosci magicznej, grupa znana jako Rada Tysiaca Magow, zostaja usunieci ze swoich stanowisk oraz dozywotnio pozbawieni prawa sprawowania urzedow publicznych. Uriel ben Awraham, inicjator Rzezi Teheranu, Magos Dariusz, przywodca Inkursji Ifrytow oraz Maga Farzana, ktorej Zaklecie Otchlani unicestwilo Jerozolime, zostaja uznani winni zbrodni ludobojstwa i dozywotnio usunieci ze spoleczenstwa czarodziejow.  
Qinnuq umilkla, nie spuszczajac oczu ze zszokowanego Shacklebolta. Z calych sil zaciskala dlonie, starajac sie ukryc ich drzenie. Dozywotnio usunieci. To znaczy, ze wygnano ich do swiata niemagow a z ich umyslu usunieto wszystkie wspomnienia zwiazane ze swiatem magicznym. Gdzies w niemagicznym szpitalu lezy teraz troje starych ludzi nie pamietajacych doslownie niczego, nawet swoich imion, nie posiadajacych niczego, nawet wlasnych ubran. Od szesciuset lat nie skazano nikogo na banicje... ale tez od szesciu wiekow zaden czarodziej nie dokonal zbrodni tak potwornych jak ta trojka.  
Wdech. Wydech.  
\- Nowa osoba przewodniczacymi zostana nasi'a Sara Lieberman po stronie izraelskiej oraz szahrazad Azar Ahmadi po stronie iranskiej - Qinnuq wskazala glowa na dwie mlode czarodziejki siedzace kolo siebie. - Chcialabym aby ta historia posluzyla jako ostrzezenie. Nigdy, pod zadnym pozorem, nie mozemy ingerowac w polityke niemagow. Jestem pewna, ze Wielcy Magowie i Baal szem Tow nie byli zadnymi krwi dyktatorami. Kazde z nich chcialo jak najlepiej dla swojego kraju. Efekt? Obie strony konfliktu oskarzaja sie o uzycie broni nuklearnej... to cos w rodzaju niemagicznego Zaklecia Otchlani, ministrze Shacklebolt. Inne kraje niemagiczne dolaczaja do konfliktu. Chcac uratowac swoje kraje, zamienili lokalny konflikt w wojne swiatowa. W ciagu najblizszych lat zgina miliony ludzi.  
Przez dluzsza chwile panowala cisza, ktora przerwala przewodniczaca Republiki Abisynskiej  
\- Pani przewodniczaca, podobnie jak wszyscy zebrani jestem w szoku slyszac o tych zbrodniach, jednak wciaz sie zastanawiam... zebralismy sie tutaj aby dokonac sadu.  
\- To prawda, pani Asagje - potwierdzila Qinnuq. - Ale nie nad Izraelem ani Iranem. Szanowni zgromadzeni, zglaszam wniosek o usuniecie Magicznego Dominium Brytyjskiego z grona Magicznych Narodow Zjednoczonych. Ministrze Shacklebolt, prosze oddac rozdzke straznikom.


End file.
